


Sibling Rivalry?

by completelyhopeless



Series: Puzzle Pieces of Us [11]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: During the five year gap, Gen, i don't know what this is, the team's outside perspective looking at the two robins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 18:49:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3457916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/completelyhopeless/pseuds/completelyhopeless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've seen Dick fight before. They know he can, that's not a surprise. It's how he fights now, how much more dangerous he's become, that scares them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sibling Rivalry?

**Author's Note:**

> Another one of those ones where a line close to the summary came to me and I had to write.
> 
> I should probably stop napping in the middle of the afternoon, but what else do you do with a headache?

* * *

If they're honest, they'd admit they were worried. They'd seen both of them fight before, but they'd never seen either of them fight like _this._

Angry. Unrelenting. Almost vicious.

Robin was a good fighter when he was younger. He was the youngest, smallest member of the team, one without any powers or abilities, but they had never thought he could not handle it, that he should not be on the team or could not hold his own, that he needed protection. He had been trained by Batman, for one thing, and for another, he'd been actively doing “superhero” work longer than most of them in spite of his age.

The second Robin came to them with less training, less experience, but they had seen him as capable as well. He had a raw talent and edge, and for his relatively new arrival to this game, he was good. In time, he would be as skilled as his predecessor and his mentor.

Now, watching the two boys spar, it was hard not to worry that the first Robin might do serious harm to the second—something unlike the Robin they had known—and that the newer Robin would struggle to keep up with the onslaught he was being dealt.

He lasted longer than anyone expected him to, but when the computer announced “Robin, fail,” they were all secretly relieved.

Except for Robin, who pushed himself angrily to his feet and glared up at Nightwing. “You went easy on me. _Again._ I hate you.”

Nightwing laughed, pulled Robin into a hug and ruffled his hair. “You're such a cute little punk. You know I don't hold back for your sake, right, little brother? I do it for me.”

“You are messed up.”

And the entire team can agree on that one.


End file.
